Wings' feathers
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: All of a sudden the child’s wings fell apart all the feathers scattered around his surroundings… And that’s what Loki is feeling right now… everything fell apart, for him… as a tear trickles down his face…
1. Scattered feathers

**Wings' feathers**

_A feather slowly lands on the ground_

Loki rests his cheek on his palm… there was not a single smile imprinted on his face, he remembered when the Gods and Goddesses came to visit Loki, but not in a good way. They were trying to kill him… sure it was from the evil aura… but they got good reason on why they have vengeance against him, that's why it helped to evil aura to consume them fully…It all started with Thor. Although, Thor didn't do anything wrong and he didn't bother on trying to kill Loki, except when Thor had fallen in love with a manikin and try to kill him to please her…

_A child with wings was standing before the feather…_

Loki closes his eyes as he tries to remember when he met Odin's next assassin… Heimdall… first he tried to control this woman who's a caretaker of birds, by saying the birds are mad and thus helping the evil aura. But that wasn't the point… Although Heimdall wasn't consumed by the aura… he tried to kill him… threatening Loki that he stole his eye… _I'm here to eliminate you according to Odin's order _that's what Heidall said in front of him… _Another is to simply return my right eye!!! _Is he trying to kill Loki because of his eye… or because Odin told him to…

_The child bent down as he picks up the feather…_

After that was Freya…_ I like you so much! Really. So much that I wish I could kill you… _Loki could only sigh… _If only… I never fell in love with you…If I never had… I wouldn't have to had feel Odin's rage! I wouldn't have had to live in agony! I hate you! I can't forgive you! Loki!_

(Freyr wasn't much of a trouble… so…I'll skip him)

_The child stood up and looks at the feather_

And then the next were the three sisters of destiny…

_The child suddenly felt pain_

After that was Hel, her daughter… she was blind by her own sadness to see the real truth that Loki didn't really leave her (or did he?)

_All of a sudden the child's wings fell apart all the feathers scattered around his surroundings… And that's what Loki is feeling right now… everything fell apart, for him… as a tear trickles down his face…_

Yamino enters the study room bringing some tea "Loki-sama?" he then saw the child asleep on his desk… but there was something wrong… his face seemed a bit flush… Ecchan then approaches Loki and lands on his head only to fly away as it felt heat…

Yamino who was puzzled puts down the tea and approaches his father… he touches Loki's forehead and immediately jerk his hand away "Loki-sama!"

He watches the kid who was sound asleep "W-we need to do something…"

--

I know that anyone is hardly in this fanfic… but don't worry!! I'm here to adore this fanfic and now… pls tell me if I should make a new chap… :D

I'm not shock if no one reviews for how many days or weeks or months or years… lol, just kidding, pls read and review! ^^


	2. Troublesome feather

**Ch. 2**

"LOKI-KUN!!!" Mayura enters the study room only to find it empty "Eh?" she suddenly smells something delicious "To the kitchen!!!" she said as she takes off towards the kitchen. She pops her head in the kitchen and saw Yamino cooking some soup. She slowly tiptoed towards Yamino until she tripped on Fenrir "AAAH!" she fell with a loud bump which surprised Yamino "M-Mayura-san? What are you doing?" Mayura immediately stood up "A-ah, gomen! I just wanted to see what you're cooking!" Fenrir growled at Mayura for tripping on him… Mayura looks at Fenrir and knelt down "Gomen Fenrir-kun!"

Mayura looks back at Yamino "Neh, Yamino-kun, why are you cooking soup? It's not time for dinner yet." Yamino turns back to his cooking "Oh it's because Loki-sama got a fever." Mayura blinked in surprised "He's sick? I know!! Can I help make him feel better?" Yamino smiles at her "Arigatou Mayura, maybe you could put a wet towel on his forehead to cool his fever down a bit" Mayura salutes and took a bowl of water and towel and immediately left.

--

"Loki-kun?" Mayura whispered softly as she peeked inside his room, she enters and looks around. She puts the bowl on the desk next to Loki's bed. She looks at the sleeping kid "I wonder why Loki-kun got fever, he hardly gets sick…" Mayura gets the wet towel and puts it on Loki's forehead which made the boy seem relax because of it. Mayura suddenly notices a feather beside Loki's bed, she blinks confusedly and picks it up. She looks at the window which was close "Strange… the windows are tightly close and there are no signs of where this feather was from… Fushigi Mystery!!!!"

The feather suddenly let out dark aura… Mayura who noticed this lets go of the feather in surprise and slightly screamed… Loki slowly wakes up as he heard ruckus, when he saw the feather and Mayura, he immediately went out of bed and grabbed Mayura and the both ran out the bedroom. Yamino and Fenrir came running except for Ecchan who was floating. "Lok-sama! What's happening?" Yamino asked "I-I don't know…" Loki panted, he was still weak from his fever. "Daddy!" Fenrir jumps towards Loki and Loki catches him "You should rest…" Yamino looks at Mayura "Mayura-san, did you know what happened?" Yamino asks "I saw a feather beside Loki-kun's bed, I pick it up… and dark stuff starts pouring out… I really don't know why Loki-kun suddenly grabbed me and drag me out…" Loki looks at her "Those things are dangerous…"

The house suddenly shook "W-what's happening?" Mayura said as she holds on at something to prevent her from falling. Yamino catches Loki as Loki almost fell "Are you ok Loki-sama?" Loki held his head as the shaking makes his head ache worst, but said "A-ah, I'm, fine… we need to do something with that feather…" Yamino nodded, Mayura then spoke "I'm coming too!" Loki looks at Mayura "You go home." Mayura pouted "But I want to come too!" Loki shook his head "Maybe next time…" Mayura sighed in defeat and left upset while Ecchan left the house like it was told to.

--

And so as they prepare to get in the bedroom where the feather was, Loki unleashes his staff, Yamino and Loki and Fenrir looks at each other and nodded… immediately they open the door and saw the feather that seemed normal. Loki points his staff towards the feather, all of a sudden dark aura starts pouring out violently, Loki jumps back "Loki-sama!" Yamino approaches Loki. Loki looks at the feather intently "What is that?" Fenrir growls at the feather… the dark aura suddenly turned into water and electricity "Fenrir! Look out!" Loki grabs Fenrir out of the water before the electricity meets contact with water "We need to get out of here!" Yamino said as he grabs Loki.

They all ran down stairs and tries to open the door only to find it lock. Yamino tries to tackle the door "Loki-sama! The door won't open…" Loki pants tiredly, he wanted to go to bed badly "W-we could use magic to break it down…" Fenrir looks at Loki worriedly "Daddy, you seem tired." Loki shook his head. He immediately let out his staff and used his magic as the door breaks into pieces. Water was starting to flood the house, and they immediately went out.

Yamino sits up from the ground as he held his head "Onii-san? Loki-sama?" He looks around and saw Fenrir shaking himself for him to get dry and then looks for Loki and saw him clenching his head because the head ache was getting worse "L-Loki-sama!" Yamino immediately catches Loki before Loki hits the ground. Ecchan and Fenrir went to his aid immediately. "Daddy!" "Loki-tama!" They yelled.

_One feather…is out…_

--

I really had no idea what the last part meant… I just wanted to add some drama!!! Anyway, thanks for your reviews! And pls feel free to review!!


End file.
